Bathing in Sunlight
by Ravenus
Summary: Just a short drabble. Dee muses and Ryo confesses. Please read and review. Dee x Ryo. COMPLETE.


Just a short drabble about Dee and Ryo. You will not know where they are, or why they are there. They are just on vacation, getting roasted in the sun. Perhaps on a beach or some pool. I leave it up to your imagination. But it is not important where they are, just what they do.

Rated k+ for mention of male x male kissing

Disclaimer: Dee and Ryo belong to Sanami Matoh. I don't get paid for this work of fiction.

-

Bathing in Sunlight

Dee watched Ryo shamelessly through the dark tinted sunglasses he wore. The Japanese could not see him stare and that was just fine with Dee because it usually made Ryo uneasy to be the center of Dee's attention. But he ALWAYS WAS the center of Dee's attention. The raven haired man thought about the other man every second he was awake and when he slept at night he dreamed of him. Dee sighed and averted his eyes – he only succeeded in doing so for a minute – and tried to focus on some other topic.

The case they had been working on before their vacation. A drug dealing case, nothing out of the ordinary and easily solved. He looked back at Ryo who just sat there reading with the book in his lap and the bookmark in his hands. He was idly playing with the thing, unconsciously turning it over and over in his slender fingers. Dee so loved to watch him chew his lip whenever he read an exciting part of his story. The man with the honey coloured hair also did this when he thought about a case or whenever deep in thought. Dee loved this. It was really cute and made him want to kiss those wicked red lips.

He realized that he again thought about the man he now chased for three years and gave up. There was just no hope that he could concentrate on any other thought as long as Ryo was around – and not his completely. Sure, Ryo let himself being kissed, sometimes touched, but never more. Perhaps he was oblivious to the fact that Dee wasn't a young boy and he felt a longing for Ryo that was incomparable to anything he had ever felt before.

Dee Latener had had relationships before. Well, kind of. They had never lasted long and Dee assumed that he wasn't really good at it because his ex lovers always blamed him that they broke up. Dee was used to being rejected for what he was. Some men couldn't stand that he was so loud mouthed and spoke his heart when he felt like it. Women tended to leave him after they heard that he was raised in an orphanage. It hurt. And he did not know why they left him. Hearing that he was a loud mouthed asshole was one thing. He could understand this, but why his past with the penguin had any influence on his relationship was beyond his comprehension.

Ryo had often told him that he was loud and rude but whenever Dee got angry or began to shout and curse the Japanese just made it go away. He had found a way to deal with Dee and tame him, so to speak. It felt really good. Ryo often just laughed when Dee got angry. Yes he got angry and thus loud very often and most of the time the reason is too small to even think about it. When Ryo smiled and made fun of Dee, the raven haired man often gets confused first but then he begins to laugh and feel better. No one had ever done this for him, some of his ex lovers had even made him more agitated with their comments when Dee was in one of his moods. He was so lucky to have Ryo….

Said man looked up from the page he was reading and fixed his eyes on Dee. His stomach made a funny jolt when he saw the intense look in those deep brown eyes. Thank God he wore his sunglasses so that Ryo couldn't see him stare.

"Are you trying to bore a hole into my head with your eyes?" Ryo asked slightly pissed but Dee managed to stay cool. Damn, so he had noticed. He should have known, Ryo was a good cop for a reason.

"I was just so lost in my thought, I wasn't aware that it bothered you." Was Dee's answer.

"Oh, what thought might THAT have been…" Ryo asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. He always thought the worst of Dee but then he just saw the best in him. The taller detective smirked.

"Don't try to hide it, Ryo, you like that I think about you." At that Ryo blushed a slight shade of pink and turned his attention back to his book, mumbling some words under his breath. Aha, so Dee hit a spot. He leaned towards Ryo who was sitting next to him and smiled brightly, taking of his sunglasses. "You blushing? Don't try to hide that beautiful face of yours, I can see your cheeks turn red." They now got even redder. Ryo looked up with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Your fault!"

"You don't even know what I thought about but you believe you know it. Because you want me to think these dirty little things about you." He lay back in his chair and let his eyes wander into the distance. "I just thought that I'm happier than ever before since I know you." Dee went on deciding it was best to be honest. Ryo shut the book closed and sat on the edge of his chair. "The girlfriends and … well men I was in a relationship with before I knew you were nothing compared to you. I thought I loved them but I guess I was just fooling myself. No one ever treated me like you do, Ryo. You don't give me the feeling that I'm not worth it… Quite the contrary."

This was a confession of his deepest secrets and feelings but sharing them with Ryo was easy. Brown eyes looked deep into his emerald depths and he wanted to melt. If only Ryo would realize how much he loved him. They were far beyond friendship by now. They did so many things together, sometimes Dee lived in Ryo's apartment for days or Ryo was with him when Bikky wasn't at home. They shared their secrets, they knew everything about each other. And yet Ryo had never made the final step to sleep with him. Dee longed for his partner but he would never urge him to do something that he didn't want. The Japanese looked at him and seemed concerned.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Ryo asked and Dee nearly fell off his chair.

"No… I would remember, believe me." Hope stirred he stared at Ryo with huge eyes. The Japanese leaned towards him and brushed his lips over Dee's.

"I do, Dee. I do love you. More than anything." Ryo confessed. Where came this sudden boldness from? Dee was wildly confused and could do nothing but stare at the beautiful man in front of him which seemed to make him uneasy. With one swift movement Ryo got up and knelt above Dee who swallowed hard, trying to swallow the tears that threatened to fall. The man in front of him smiled his bright, wonderful smile that always made Dee's knees go weak. He overwhelmed Dee with his sheer presence and beauty.

Before the raven haired man knew what happened to him, Ryo had pressed their lips together again, sensually stroking his lips with his tongue and begging entrance that Dee was more than willing to give. Ryo blew his mind, he felt his body go numb under his ministrations while every nerve in him burned. His arms found their way around Ryo's well built body by themselves and pressed the man closer still. He had waited for these words so long and was more than happy.

Dee couldn't hold back the tears that came which made Ryo gasp into his mouth when he tasted the salty liquid that flowed over Dee's lips. Looking up he licked them away, kissed his way up to Dee's eyes and finally his forehead where he placed a feather light kiss.

"You are more than worth being loved, Dee."

_  
>Fin.<br>Pointless, but I hope you like it nevertheless.  
>Please review?<br>Thank you!


End file.
